The worst or best year of my life
by austinandally101
Summary: Austin and ally hate each other, an when they are forced to sit next to each other in class and forced to work together some thing happens that they never thought would. An auslly story.
1. Chapter 1- the seating chart

Chapter 1

Hope you like my first fanfiction!

Ally POV

Theres only one thing I hate, well he's a person but he's not worth being one so lets stick with the "thing" I hate. Ok so were was I, oh ya the "thing" I hate Austin Moon. He always acts so rude toward me for no reason, and thinks he's so cool with his leather jacket and skin tight jeans tighter that mine. He fails every assignment then magicaly passes the big semester test so he would pass. I think he cheats my self and so does the teacher but nobody can prove it. So i guess i half to deal with that, but it still bugs me to no end.

"Ok time to go to class." said my best friend Trish. She has been my best friend for ever and i tell her everything.

"ya but at least we find out what we got on last weeks test." I said as we started to walk to class.

"Ally you know you will just get another A but I have to worry about my grade." said Trish grinning at me.

" Haha real funny Trish." I said as we took are seats.

"Ok class today we will be getting are grades back from last weeks test and -..." said Mr Fisher getting cut off by the whole class groaning. Everyone but me hated getting grades back, but one thing always ruined it when i hear Austin Moon did better or the same as me. It happens almost every time we get our grades back. I would not be so made except the fact that he never does anything but texts and listen to music off his phone.

"Ok class be quiet." said Mr Fisher try to hush the class to continue talking.

" Ok and be getting new seats." said Mr Fisher while the class started to get load again. Everyone wanted new seats but Trish and I.

" Aww we have to move?" I said to Trish frowning. This was our only class together and we were lucky to sit next to each other til now.

" Do have to?" said Trish and I trying to convince Mr Fisher to let us stay.

" Yes girls we are all moving seats no excuses." Said Mr Fisher as he walked away.  
"but it's our only class together." I pleaded try to get him to give in.

" Give it up Ally he's already gone." Said Trish in a sad tone.

" Ya sadly." I said to trish picking up my things.

" Well we still have-..." Trish said getting cut off by Mr Fisher.

" Ok class come up and get your grades when i call your name." said Mr Fisher hushing the class.

"Ok first max, brook,linzie,mason,annie." said Mr Fisher as he started to call out some names."

"Rosie, Becca, Andrew, Brad,Trish."Mr Fisher said as Trish gave me a death stay and went up and got her grade.  
"Ally look!" Trish said hopping up and down showing me her grade.

" Wow Trish B-." I said to Trish i was suprised it was unusual for Trish to get a B.

" Austin, and Ally" Said Mr Fisher as I went up to get my grade rolling my eye as i walked by Austin.

"WHAT?" I said practically screaming.

"What Ally?" Trish asked me while looking worried.

"It says... I..got a-" Trish cut me off.

" Just say it Ally!" Trish said shakeing me.

" I... got a... C." I said rather upset.

" What ok somethings up." Said Trish as I said nodding my head.

"Hey..." I heard someone ask me. I turned around, and to my suprise it was Austin.

" What? Why are you here?" I said rather confused.

" Enough questions Mr Fisher mixed up grades so here." Said Austin handing me my grade.

"Thank god." I mumbled grabbing it and handing him his.

"Why my grades to good for you Ally?" Austin asked me while laughing and walking away.

" More like not good enough." I said sort of laughing so only Trish would hear me.

" so what is your real grade?" Trish asked me and put quotes around "real".

" A+ " I said to Trish poping the P on plus.

" Well thats good Alls." Trish told me while she giggled.

" Now to move seats." said Mr Fisher as Trish and I frowned at each other.

" Ok here it is." said Mr Fisher and my mouth droped.

"No there must be a mistake!" I said to Mr Fisher.

"Her?!" Austin said.

"Him?! I said.

" Yes there are no mistakes, these are your seats. Oh and you will be sitting in them for the rest of the year." Said Mr Fisher.

"What?!" Austin and I said in sync.

THIS IS NOW THE WORST YEAR OF MY LIFE!

I hope you liked my first story, i will try to update it as soon as i can.


	2. Chapter 2 - the project

Chapter 2 - The project

Ally's POV

Ok first I have to move away from my best friend, then I found out I have to sit next to Austin. Mr. Austin Moon the "thing" I hate. I just can't wait til this day ends.

" Ok class sit down." Said Mr Fisher trying to hush the class down.

RING RING RING

I walk out of the class, and meet up with Trish to go put our books in our lockers.

" Hey wait up!" I yell to Trish to make her stop.

" Oh hey Ally, I can't belive you have to sit next to that doof." Trish said in a serious tone but i could not help but laugh.

" Ya I know he is a big doof." I said laughing

" Oh by the way are you still comeing over tonight?"

" Ya, why dont I just walk home with you?" said Trish still kinda laughing.

" Ok just let me finish up getting my stuff." I said laughing at the fact she is still laughing.

" Ok I am going to go say by to bryce." said Trish, Bryce is her crush and has been since 6th grade.

" Ok go off to crush land haha." i said as we both started laughing.

" Yep, meet you at the front stairs?" Trish said.

" The stairs? Ok see you when were down. I said waveing bye to Trish

I meet up with Trish and walk to the mall and to my house.

" Wow." Trish said shocked.

" What?"

" It's already 8:30 als." Trish said as I looked at the clock.

" Here want me to ask my dad if you can spend the night?" I asked her.

" No its fine i just got to rush home." Trish said while picking up her things and started to walk out of my room.

" Ok are you sure?"

" Ya Ally i am sure. Ok bye!" Trish said hugging me and went out.

" Bye!"

I took a shower and picked out my clothes for tommarow and went to bed.

I woke up half an hour earlier than I had to so I started to right in my song book.

Dear song book

I have to sit next to Austin Moon, I can't belive this it's not fair at all. And to make it even better these are are seats for the rest of the year and we have not even had winter break so this will be fun... NOT!

Yours Ally.

I get up take a shower and do my hair put on my make up and go down stairs to get some breakfast.I walk down the stairs and pour my self some cheerios. After i am down I wash my bowl and start to walk to school. I actual like to walk it gives me a chance to think so I put in my headphones and listen to hot and cold form katy perry.

I soon as I get to school the bell rings i guess I was walking a little slow today. I started to run to get to class. I got there just in time.

" Ok class sit down we are going to have a project to do, so you will be assigned with the person at your table." said Mr fisher

Oh no austin is at my table, this is not going to be fun.

" Ok your project is on a plant, so choose a plant that seems to intrest you." said Mr fisher handing out a paper with plant ideas. **(I know its a stupid idea but i dont know what else to do so ya.)**

"

Ok class you have 3 weeks to do this project and the rest of this class to work on it." said Mr Fisher.

" Come on Ally lets choose our plant." said Austin as he grabed my shoulder and turned me around.

"O...OK." I said stuttering.

" You ok?" He asked me.

I do not own austin and ally or hot and cold


	3. Chapter 3 - plants and problems

Chapter 3 - plants and problems

Hey thanks for the views it means alot, because this is my first story so thanks and tell you friends. Oh and sorry if i make some mistakes, nobody is perfect... enjoy!

Allys POV

" You ok?" He asked me.

" Umm.. ya. Lets just choose our plant." I said stuttering while grabing the paper. I never realised it but he has brown eyes it's rather hot. What did I just say, I do not think he's hot... Ok maybe a little but I still hate him. I realised I was still looking in his eyes.

" Are you sure Ally. You have been looking at me like that ever since Mr Fisher handed out those papers." Austin said rather strange. But it was strange, he did not look away he continued to look at me. I thought he would turn by now.

" Oh... sorry about that I was just deep in thought." I said trying to cover it up.

" Over what my face?" Austin said laughing.

" Ya in your dreams." I said lightly punched his arm.

" Oww that hurt." He said laughing.

" Ya right." I said hitting him again.

" Ok lets choose our plant." Austin said rubbing his arm.

" Ok what do you want to do it on?" I asked him kinda laughing still.

" Some thing cool and fun but easy and simple that people know." He said over acting it out.

" Like that fern over there?" I said pointing to the plant.

" Umm Ally thats a ficus." Austin said laughing.

" A ficus named fern." I said laughing. **(sorry i just had to i love hannah montana i that is a funny line so ya i know cheesy and strange but funny)**

" Ok so want to do it on the ficus so called fern?" He said as we both started to laugh.

" Ya. This will be a weird project haha." I said laughing.

" Ok class when I call out your name say your plant." Said Mr Fisher

" Ok becca and brad."

" Suger cane." They said in sync.

" Very nice choice. Annie and linzie."

"sage." Annie said.

" Good Trish and bryce." This stinks, Trish gets her crush and Austin.

" Rose." Said Trish happily. I am going to need to talk to her later.

" Wonderful Austin and Ally."

" Ficus." Austin said trying not to laugh.

" Ficus? Well ok then... umm Jenny and brook." Said Mr Fisher counfused.

Trish look over at me and gave me the " What the heck" Look and I pointed to Austin with my eyes and mouthed " Ohhhhh".

" Ok class lets get started." Said Mr Fisher.

Austin and I started cracking up.

" I Can't belive you said that!" I said laughing.

" Well I guess we are doing it on a Ficus." He said laughing.

" Yep. I guess we are." I said both of us still laughing.

" So... want to come over later to work on it? He said.

" Umm... Sure." I said kinda nervous.

" Great come to this address at 4:30." He said handing me a piece of paper.

Just then the bell rang.

" See you at 4:30." Said waveing good bye.

" See ya." I said waveing good bye.

Wow I can't belive i am going to Austin Moon's house.

Hey thank you again for the views, and i love hannah montana so i had to use that line oh and i got a austin and ally shirt today! i am trying to update daily but if i dont its because i have alot of home work.


	4. Chapter 4 - invites and plants

Chapter 4 - invites and plants

Thank all for the views, sorry i was not updateing my internet went out but i will try to update alot more often. and enjoy!

Austin's POV

" Dez can you help me?" I said to my red head best friend.

" Why do you care so much Austin?" He said to me throwing a shirt at me.

" Just because... Why must there be a reason I..I just like my room and house clean." I said cleaning.

" So you randomly like everything clean?" He said to me in and sarcastic tone.

" Umm ya... come on she will be here in an hour." I said making the bed.

" Ok... Wait who's she?" He said puting quotes around she.

" Umm... My Mom she will be here in an hour." I said hopeing he would not catch on.

" Your Mom is down stairs making dinner Austin." He said looking at me with the " Whats really happening" Face. Dang it he figured that out.

" Ya she is checking on my room in an hour." I said obviously lying through my teeth but he just let it go even though he knew I was lying.  
" Ok If you don't want to tell me then don't but later you are going to spill." He said pointing at me when he said spill.

" Ok thank you. Oh and I will tell you later. " I said signaling him to get up and start cleaning. _

ding dong ding dong

She's here I just wanted to get this over with.

" Hey Ally." I said opening the door.

" HI Austin." She said walking in.

" Come on I will show you were we can work." I said leading her up my stairs and down the hall.

" Ok." She said following me.

I opened the door and let her in. This night is going to suck. Just keeps on going through my mind.

Ally's POV

I walked into Austin's house, it was cleaner than I expected. He was acting strange though, it seemed like he was nervous to have me over.

" Were can I put this?" I asked him holding up a bag of supplies.

" Umm over there." He said pointing to a desk. WOW this place was spotless.

" So... Ficus." I said and he started to laugh.

" What's so funny?" I asked and started to giggle.

" How you said it, So... Ficus." He said copying my words.

" Ok?" I said laughing.

" Ok enough games we need to get to work." He said trying to hold in a laugh.  
" Wow Austin Moon working this is a first." I said sarcasticly.

" Haha." Austin said with a dead tone.

" Ya we do." I said.

" Why did we choose ficus it's so hard to do!" He said whinning.

" You did moon not me." I said slightly laughing.

" Well first lets google the Ficus." I said.

" Ok." He said googleing Ficus.

" Umm here." He said handing me the laptop.

" It says A Plant commonly used as a house plant." I said.

" Wow real good discription google." He said in a sarcastic tone and I could not help but laugh.

" Yep real nice." I said laughing.

" Ok we really need to get to work." He said grabing the supplies I brought.

" Wow Austin Moon working this is a first." I said sarcasticly.

" Haha." Austin said with a dead tone.

" Ya let's." He said.

" Ok well I got to go before my dad gets worried." I said to Austin getting my stuff ready so I can leave.

" Ok, want to come over tommarow to work on it? He asked.

" Sure." I said quitely but loud enough for him to hear.

" Ok so see you tommarow?" he asked

" Ya see you tommarow." I said walking out of his room waving good bye.

Wow can't belive I have to come over again tommarow. But today was not as bad as I ... WHAT AM I SAYING? I did not enjoy that, Ok maybe a little.

Thank you guys for all the views! Sorry i could not update i really wish i could have and i will trying to make the chapters longer but i may not make them all longer but i will try. Thanks again


	5. Chapter 5 - This will be strange

Chapter 5 - This will be strange

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updateing i have had a longgggggggggg month like i almost lost my bff since kindergarden for like the 3rd time this year so thank you for sticking with me. **

**Ally's POV**

I walked home to find my dad asleep on the couch. I guess I should be used to it by now because I feel like he never has time for me anymore. I grabed a blanket and covered him up.

" Good night Dad I love you." I wispered and kissed him on the I grabed an apple and went up stairs to take a shower, do my hair and finish the homework I did not finish at school. I picked out the outfit I was going to wear for tommarow. Light blue jeans with white poka dots a sparkley shirt with a light blue cover up, and jean toms. Then I went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to what sounded like crying. I looked over to my clock and it said 5:27 I wondered why it was still dark. I went down stairs to find my dad ditting on the last step sobbing.

"DAD! Whats wrong? I said running down the rest of the stairs.

" Sweety. Its your mother." He said through the tears.

" W...what happened?" I managed to say trying not to cry to be strong for my Dad.

"S..She is very ill and may not make it." He said beginning to start sobbing even more than he was be for.

" W.. What do you mean she may not make it?" I said. Thats it no more being strong, I began to start to cry along with my dad.

" I am sorry Allycat." My Dad said trying to comfurt me.

" Ally go back to bed it's early but you don't have to go to school if you don't want to."

" No I have to go it will ruin my perfect record and I need that to get in to M.U.N.Y." I said beginning to go up stairs.

"OK do what you want. Good night Allycat." My dad said hugging me and then walked into his room leaving me alone in the hall way. I would atleast expect him to comfurt me in some way. What am I saying! No one is ever there for me except Trish but she is asleep right now and if I try to talk to her about it later and she go off and talk about Bryce. **A/N It's Bryce right? Well if it is not then it is now haha enjoy.**

I then went back to bed but i did not sleep I just cried into my pillow and tried to get some sleep.

Austin's POV

It's weird I can't sleep I mean she was at my house. Man I can't belive that she sat right here. I better get over her though someone like her would never like me. I sighed and tryed to get some sleep even though the odds of that happening are one in a million. I rolled over and tossed back and forth but no luck. I then went down stair to get some juice. **A/N That sounded really weird I know continue:)**

I walked down the stairs and got some orange juice. I sat and just thought about her. Maybe ask her to the arcade tommarow. Ya that sounds good. I then went up stair and finally got to sleep.

**Thank you! I hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes and just for any one who wonders this will be a part one and part two type thing so thats two parts a two part chapter this is chapter one the next one will be part two ok bye! :) :0**


	6. Chapter 6 - Time to ask

**Chapter- 6**

**Heyyyyy! sorry I have not updated in a while :( It's the end of the year and schools out in 3 days! and Tuesday the graduation and the next day we are going to knotts! I can't wait!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Rebecca-Maya1 Thanks for saying that for being the 1st review!**

**Guest I will try it just gets hard because it's 11:15 as of right now and I find my self writing late haha but I will try!**

**Ashray4 haha me too!**

**Cheeko Thanks! Sorry I have not updated :/**

**Nicole Sorry I will try to update a lot more this summer promise :)**

**Snowleopardadpirncess456 I think that's a great idea I might use it but if I do all rights go to you!**

**R5EVER Thanks and I feel bad for her too but don't worry things will get better soon!**

**Ok enough talking haha and if I did not make a shout**

**out to you I am sorry I just wanted to get them over with**

**I will give a shout out next time just tell me if I did not make you one**

**Ok Enjoy!**

Ally's POV

After what happened this morning I really did not want to go to school but I had to. So I practicly fell out of bed went and got in the shower. When I got out I relized my eyes were red from crying so I had to put in some make up. And for any one that knows me I don't wear make up at all. I started to put one some cover up but then I thought I would put on some lip stick to go with it. Then I just kept going and put on eye shadow and eye liner. Well might as well put on some mascara. I then put on an out fit I would not normaly wear but hey might as well. I put on a black and red lace like shirt with a black under shirt and some pretty short shorts. I then put on some silver flats, I then looked in the mirror.

"Wow." I said to my self I look pretty good if I do say so my self. I Then started to walk to school.

As I was walking I was humming Better Than Revenge from Taylor Swift. It's Practicly kept secret that I like her music most people that are in my grade that like her get made fun of so thats why it's a secret. Only Trish knows I like her and she likes her too. I came to the door of the school and walked in. I started to make my way to the lunch line to get breakfast. After I got my food I went to the quad to see if trish had gotten here yet. Trish gets here pretty late everyday but as for me I get there first. Or at least most of the time. I at last find her.

" Hey Trish." I said walking over to her.

" Oh hey Als, whats up?" She said also walking to me.

" Umm I don't know well lets see my choices one go to paris two go surfing or... I don't know school!" I said trying not to laugh.

" Oh Ally I have taught you well!" She said laughing.

_RING RING RING_

" Urg I don't want to go to media!" Trish complained.

" Come on you have too, and at least thats you elective I have english." I said starting to walk to class.

" Ya but you love school Ally!" Trish said starting to walk with me.

" Ya but something happened this morning and I am so tired." I said yawning.

" What happened? Who do i have to kill?" Trish said I took it as a joke but something tells me she was telling the truth.

" No one I will tell you later. Ok. Bye!" I said going into my class.

" Fine ok bye!" She said waving good bye. I waved back then went and started class.

AUSTIN'S POV

The day went by pretty fast but I really wanted to ask her to the arcade but stupid class got in the way. Oh ya I have Science with her I will ask her then. It's not very romantic but who cares. I walked in to the class and saw her. Her amazing brown hair and eyes to match. I felt like we were the only ones in the room. I walked up to her.

" Hey." I said trying to be cool I mean I am Austin Moon I got to be cool.

" Oh. Hey." She said.

" I have something to ask you." I said.

" What is It Austin?" She said.

" I was wondering if you would go to the Arcade after school today?"

**I Feel Kinda bad leaving you at a cliff hanger but I am really tired It's 11:54 so good night hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter- 7 the answer

**Heyyyyyyy so I am giving you chapter 7! I will give shout outs in the next chapter**

**so watch out! Ok on to the story. Oh before i forget sorry i make Austins POV short this chapter will be longer for Austin I hope but don't be mad if it is not.**

Austin's POV

" I was wondering if you would go to the Arcade after school today?"

" Oh, sure Austin I will go with you." She said.

" Thanks so do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to meet there?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

" Umm... I will meet you there." She said.

" Ok so I will see you there around 5:30 ish?" I said still rather nervous.

" Sounds great. Bye!" She said walking away and waving good bye.

"Bye!." I said now on my way to go tell Dez the good news.

"Dez!" I shouted out when I finally found him.

" Oh hey whats up?" He asked.

" You never belive what just happened." I said really excited.

" What?" He said problly thinking I am over reacting.

" I just got a date with the most amazing girl in the world!" I said jumping up and down.

" Who?" Said Dez this is weird he would normally be all happy.

" The one and only Kira Starr!" I said acting like a little girl.

" Cool." Dez said it looked like he was looking behind me.

" Who are you looking at Dez?" I asked.

" Oh what did you say something about careing about the stars?" Dez said rubbing his neck.

" Urg no Dez I said I got a date with Kira Starr." I said starting to get mad I mean who was he looking at!

" Oh well thats good." He said then let out a huge sigh.

" Dude whats wrong?" I asked him.

" Oh nothing It's just..." He cut him self off and let out another long sigh.

" What is it Dez?" Asked him for what is it the third or fourth time.

" It's that girl over there." He said pointing over to a short latina girl and next to her is that annoying who is of course my partner for that stupid plant project.

" The one next to the brown haired girl?" I asked hopeing the answer no but I knew it would be yes.

" Ya is she not just amazing?" He said all lovey.

" Umm do i have to answer that?" I said since I really did not like her.

" No plus I call dibbs!" Said Dez and I started to laugh, it does not matter that we are 17 he will still call dibbs on anything even a girl!

" Umm ok then." I said laughing.

" No but seriously I really like her and we have never really spoken." He said from a funny tone to a serious tone.

" Just go up to her like I did to Kira." I said instantly becomeing happy at the thought of Kira.

" But you are different than I am." He said in a sad tone.

" No I am not you just need to face your fears." I said trying to push him to go over there.

" No No No I don't want to go over there!" He said while shreiking like a little girl.

" Come on dude grow up and ask her out you don't even have to do that you can just say hi." I said still pushing him over there.

" Ok fine I will do it." He said and with that he went to walk over to her.

Wait thats the wrong girl. What the heck Dez was talking about Ally. She is laughing thats a good sign but I don't know this just kinda makes me mad. I feel like I had her first even though we both hate each other. It's this weird feeling that I have in the pit on my stomtch and I don't like it. I just pray that she says no if dez asks her out. Wait I have Kira why do I care about that annoying girl.

" I have good news!" Dez said running back over.

" What?" I said trying to hide the fact I am really mad even though I don't know why.

" Ally, Kira, you, and me are going to the arcade after school!" He said really happily, but the anger just flared up in me more than it should I don't know why I am getting so mad.

" Cool." I said trying to not let Dez notice I was upset.

" Dude whats wrong." Asked Dez I guess I am not a very good actor.

" Nothing it's nothing I just have to ge to class." I said and left before he got a chance to respond."

I walked into class. This was the class that I sat next to Ally in. I was for some reason really excited to go to class today. And I honestly did not know why. I went and sat down. I saw Dez walk Ally to class which killed me. I mean I don't even like her why do I feel like this?

**Ok I am going to end there and i have left you at a cliff hanger and what did you think of Austin asking out kira and dez asking out ally? My friend came up with the idea of dez and ally I did not like it to much but it caused suspense which is needed in a good story! so please review and tell me how you liked this chapter I want to hear what you think! Ok byeeeeee :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter - 8

**Heyyyyyyy because you are all awsome I am giving you another chapter tonight!**

**Or today depending on when i finish this. Oh and you might get another chapter to day but that is a might**

Ally's POV

So I got asked out by Austin's friend Dez. He is really nice but it's weird it looked like Austin was mad when he asked me out. Well I will see tonight since we are going on a double date with Austin and his date which is Kira Starr. She thinks she so cool because she has money from her father owning Starr records. But in reality she is just a normal teenager like us all. So with that in mind I am not as excited for this night, but I am excited to see Austin. Wait did I just think that umm... I mean I am excited to see how he acts with me being Dez's date. Oh forget it. It sounds bad either way. It's already 5:18 and Dez is picking me up at 5:20 so I need to get my stuff and wait outside.

" Hey!" Dez said as I got in his car.

" Hey, thanks for picking me up." I said buckleing my self in.

" No problem you are my girl." He said as he started the car to drive to the arcade.

" Umm Dez, we hardly know each other how am I already your girl? " I asked trying to be as polite as I could.

" Well I don't know but you are." Dez said I had no clue what to say next but thankfully we got to the arcade.

" Hey theres Austin!" Dez said. I have to admit he is really easliy amused and that I don't really like, because he jumps around all the time.

" Ok lets go." I said.

" Hey Ausin. Hey Kira." Said Dez still really jumpy.

" Hey Dez and Ally." Austin said and I could swear he was checking me out. I guess I made a smart choice on the black dress.

" Hey." Both me and Kira said in sync.

" Lets go in!" Said Dez as he started to run in to the arcade, I could swear Kira laughed.

" Ok... Why don't we get something to eat first?" I suggested to the group. "

" Thats a great idea Ally." Said Austin that was strange he never agreed with me. I thought for sure he would be the one most likely to disagree.

" Aww ok." Dez said while whinning. He is really getting on my nerves.

" Lets go get some pizza." I said.

" Yeah lets go." Said Austin he is really acting strange.

We got to the pizza place and ordered a pizza. Dez loved considering he did not want to go get it in the first place.

" So Ally." Said Austin.

" Yeah." I said still eating my pizza.

" Do you want to come over tommarow night to work on our project?" He asked with his mouth full of pizza.

" Umm can we talk about that later I mean we are at the table with our dates." I said, because that would be rude to make plans in front of our dates.

" Sure." He said.

"Ally can we go play skeeball now?" Dez said acting like a little kid.

" Umm sure lets all go." I said makeing sure to include everyone else just being the kind person I am.

" Yay!" Dez said jump up out of the booth, luckly I was on the inside of the booth.

" Ok I guess we are going to go play skee ball now." I said and let out a small laugh.

I walked over to the skeeball machine and there was Dez playing and shouting like a child. I heard Kira laugh again I swear if I hear her laugh one more time I will slap her. I actually don't know how to play skee ball. I know weird right a 17 year old does not know how to play skeeball. I watched and Austin guided Kira's arm, I felt weird about that like i was jelous. No no no thats can't be it because I do not like. I am just mad that I am stuck with Dez while Kira gets Austin. Umm that is not how it sounds you know what never mind. I just sat there and watched them all have fun.

" Hey why are you not playing?" Austin asked me.

" Oh no reason I... Just... umm... am tired." I said clearly lieing through my teeth and that did not go by Austin.

" Something tells me thats not the real reason Ally." Said Austin.. Wait did he just use my real name, thats a first. Why is he being so nice to me?

"Ok the real reason is and don't laugh at me." I said putting my hands up motioning don't laugh."

" Ok I won't but what is it?" He said putting his hands up in the air showing he wont laugh.

" OK I have never told any one this but I don't know how to play. So go ahead go laugh and go run off and tell your friends it's not like you have enough to talk about me too them. I said puting my head down in shame. He then tilted my chin up so I would be looking in his eyes.

" I am not laughing and I am certainly not leaveing Ally. Here I will teach you." He said guideing me up and over to the skee ball machine.

" Here grab the ball and roll it on the path way thing and try to make it in to one of the hole. Try to get the higher numbers they are worth more points. He said guideing my arm and practicly cradleing my body. It was strange its like my body fit into his just right and I felt something and I know for a fact he did too. The reason I know that is because he had not let go of me and we had already made the shot into the 100 slot. We stood there looking in each others eyes. Something about his big brown eyes made me melt. We stood there for what felt like forever but in reality it was only a few minutes but for holding some one thats a long time. I chould swear he was leaning in and I think I was too. Until I heard Dez scream.

" What the heck Austin! She was my date not yours!" I expected him to be acting like a little kid but he was supriseingly really mad and serious for a change. Me and Austin Finally let go but I was still standing by his side. We were touching, we were really close.

" Uh... Umm Sorry Dez." Austin said as his cheeks turned red.

" Yeah kind of boy does that and on the first date too!" Screamed Kira by that point people were stareing and wispers started to arose.

" Too can play that game!" Screamed Kira. And just then she walked over to Dez and started to make out with him. and it was not just some kiss it was full on makeing out. Both Austin and I's hand flew to our mouths and started to laugh. Both of us could not belive what the just saw, and are continueing to see.

" Come on lets leave these two alone." Austin wispered to me still laughing. We ran out of the arcade and then bursted out laughing.

" Oh my gosh can you belive she did that!" I said dieing of laughter.

" I know right! Anyway want a ride home?" Austin said still laughing.

" Sure that would be nice since it is getting dark out." I said still kinda laughing.

" Ok lets go. The cars this way."

**Another cliff hanger I guess this one was not as bad. Oh and guess what You are not getting another story tonight I am really tired and its 12:35 a.m and I really need some sleep. but I will write one or two more tommarow I am haveing alot of fun writeing this so I have a question. For those of you who write is you favorite part of writeing your story? And for readers (or you can answer both if you want.) is your favorite part of reading.**

**I would also love to read your guys storys so answer the questions then leave me the of your story you want me to read, or a story you like if that is the case than tell me their name too. because I love love love to read these and I just finished one and I need another one to read. Ok Bye!**

**This is how your question thing should look like. and these are mine**

**1. the suspense of writeing it even though you know you know what will happen next, and getting to make up the story and choose what happens**

**2. Again the suspense of wondering what will happen next and guess what will happen next.**

**3. This is my only story and I like how to change a bad boy and little sister. I will get you the names of them later.**

**Ok Byeeeee plz tell me these ok byyeeeee! :) :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter - 9

**heyyyyy! so here is chapter 9! i woke up to find 20 reviews and that made me soooooo happy! thank you!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Ashray4 - hmm maybe...**

**Kittykat2506 - thanks! and I will try to update I hope I can give at least two today.**

**Ausllyfan4eva - thats what I was going to do but my friend suggested this and I liked it better, because I don't like trez to much either I never have.**

**Lovatic4life98 - I love that idea I might use it and that is my first time hearing of dera and now that I have I like it but I don't know what I will do next but don't worry it will be good.**

**s346571250 - haha i already did that before I read your review we think alike ohhh creepy hahahaha.**

**OK time for the story!**

Ally's POV

" Ok lets go. The cars this way."

I walked over to his car. Something changed just the other day I hated his guts and now he is driveing me home and not to mention we had a moment! It was a moment right? Well if it was not than that was the closes thing to one. We walked over to his car which was much nicer that Dez's. He opened the door for me to get in.

" Thanks." I said and got in as I gave him a small smile.

" No problem. so were is your house anyways?" He asked as he got in to the car.

" Its just a little down the road not that far from here." I said. I thought this would be akward but it was not. It felt... Natrual if that made any sense.

" Ok so I just go straight and then tell me when to turn? " He asked.

" Yeah." I said. We started to drive. This felt so nice but nice is not the word for it. More like natrual again.

" So I wonder is Kira is still eating off Dez's face." He said laughing.

" I don't know most likely." I said laughing along with him.

" Are you mad that she did that? I mean he was your date." Austin asked me almost sounding hurt but hurt for me.

" Oh no not at all. To tell you the truth I only said yes because I would feel bad if I said no." I admitted.

" Ok then don't tell Dez that." He said and started to laugh.

" You won't tell him will you? " I asked.

" Trust me I won't. I doubt he will even speech to me." He said turning back into that hurt voice again.

" Why?" I asked but as soon as I the memories came back to me.

" Remember or little umm..." He said and then it got akward.

" Yeah... I do." I said.

" Yeah sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

" You don't have to be sorry about that. It was my fault too but nothing happened so we should be fine." I said trying to sound calm.

" No it was my fault it's just..." He cut him self off.

" It's what?" I asked suddenly really intrested in what he had to say.

" Well I am normally not like that and... I don't know something clicked like something took over my body." He said shakeing his head at the end. And even though that may have been really confuseing to most people she understood every word. " I don't know you must think I am a freak for saying that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

" No I don't Austin... Because I felt it to. I said saying the last rather quiet.

" Really? " Said Austin and by this time he had stoped the car and was looking at her.

" Yeah... I just did not know that you felt that too. Honestly thought you hated me." I admitted.

" Why would I hate you? " Austin said and he sounded sincere.

" I don't know it's just that you were always so rude to me and always tryed to do better than me at every thing. " I said and at this point I was on the verge of crying but I don't know why.

" I am so sorry Ally. I did not mean to at all. I was just trying to get your attention." He said to her. And at that point he was crying.

" It's fine Austin I just have one question." I asked and started to cry.

" What?" He said.

" Why did you want to get my attention?" I asked still crying.

Austin's POV

" I don't know you just loked like a great friend." I said obviously lieing through my teeth in hope she would not notice.

" But if you wanted to be my friend why hurt my? That seems kinda wrong in alot of ways." She said and it looked like she was crying. But at that point so was I so it did not matter.

" I am sorry Ally. I don't know why I was like that." I said really hopeing she would not start to ask any questions about that.

" It will be fine but I would like it if you would stop." She said looking me in the eyes. Wow I never noticed it before but she has amazing eyes maybe thats...

" Hello?" Ally asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Oh sorry. Lets get you home." I said and started the car.

" Oh no." She said looking at her phone.

" What is it?" I asked.

" It's 10:52." Ally said. Wow we were talking for a long time.

" Wow we spent a long time talking. We better get you home." I said.

" Thats the thing my dad texted me and said spent the night at Trish's because he is out of town and I forgot my key." She said sounding worried.

" Ok... Wait why Trish you were with Dez?" I asked.

" Yeah another thing I told my dad I was going on a double date with Trish..." She said. I was worried all of a sudden. I then started to drive to my house.

" Wait.. were are we going? " She asked looking out the window.

" You can't go to Trish's house and your locked out of yours so that only leaves one option." I said to her.

" And that is?" She asked holding the 'is' part.

" My House."

**Wow that took all day to write! literally I started at like 2 and its know midnight so yeah... well hope you guys liked it! how did you like this suprise. I loved writeing this chapter it was fun to write but I can not wait to later in the story! byeeeeee! plzzzzz review! It will make me happy :) :) :) :) hahaha ok good night i need to go to sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey I am so sorry I not updated sorry for any mistakes i am writing on my ipod enough chit chat haha on with the story!

Ally's Pov

"My house." Austin said.

"What? No you don't have to do that." I said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ally it's nearly ten o'clock, you have no other choice." Austin said some what taking his eyes off the wheel.

" But I can't let you do that it's to much to ask such short notice." I said avoiding the fact I am might have to spent the night at my enemy's house.

" No it's not that big of a deal Ally and plus my parents are out of town and we could work on our project." Austin said looking happy. Weird.

" Ok I guess I am staying then." I said having no other choice than to say yes.

We drove a little longer and then pulled up to a cute looking house.

"Welcome home." He said getting out of the car. I opened my door and followed Austin. He opened the door and walked in followed by him signaling me to go in.

"Wow... Nice place." I said this place is amazing.

" Thanks. Make your self at home, want something to eat?" He said as I took of my jacket and put it on the couch

" No thank you I am fine." I said still looking around and the house.

" Are you sure? Here come into the kitchen maybe that will change your mind." He said walking in to the kitchen. " Want some ice cream?" He said turning to me.

" What flavor?" I asked.

" It's fruity mint swirl. He said looking at the name.

" Than yes. Fruity min swirl is my favorite." I said walking to him.

" Really? That's mine too, that and chocolate chip " He said lighting up and grabbing two bowls. I have never seen him like this before.

Austin's POV

Wow Ally's favorite is fruity mint swirl too. I saw Ally's face light up when I said that it was my favorite too.

"Want any toppings?" I asked her while pulling out some sprinkles.

" No thanks. I think it is better with out sprinkles." She said eating a big spoon full of ice cream.

" Suit your self." I said pour on some sprinkles.

We finished up eating and went to go watch T.V.

" What do you want to watch?" I asked picking up the remote.

"Hmm... I don't care. Just not a horror movie." She said showing emotion when she said horror movie.

" Are you serious? You don't like horror movies! Those are my favorite." I said looking at her in shock.

" Yep." She said popping the P.

" Well then let's just see what's on Showtime and HBO." I said turning the channel.

" Ok that's fine." She said. There was some random movie that I don't even know the name of and watched it.

" This is not a very good movie." Ally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah... It isn't." I said picking up the remote to change the channel.

" What time is it?" Ally asked while yawning.

" It's eleven thirty six." I said checking my phone.

" We need to get to bed, we have school tomorrow." She said.

" Yeah we do here. I have a couch that pulls out in my room and you can take my bed, I made it this morning." I said leading Ally up the stairs.

" No you don't have to do that I take the couch it's fine." Said Ally going through my door.

" No I insist you take the bed I am fine with the couch." I said leading Ally to the bed and I went on too the couch to pull it out.

" Okay, but only because I am to tired to fight back." Ally said going on to the bed. I pulled out the couch and fell asleep.

Then I woke up.

Hey sorry I have not updated in awhile. I just started high school! I am a freshmen baby! Ok I am tired but I have one shout at I really want to do and I will do the others next chapter, and I am thinking of starting a new story. I will still be writing this one just another because I have a lot of ideas for it so yeah haha

Guest I have no clue what you are talking about, but I will be honest I started laughing when I read that haha I laughed for a will and I don't know what your taking about and it's a fanfic I can do what I want to so with it.

Love ya all review please?!


End file.
